


It just happens

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, Sexual Content, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Elijah ha finalmente ritrovato Tristan a Vienna, ma il Conte si comporta in modo strano, distaccato, e il vampiro Originale teme che gli ultimi e dolorosi avvenimenti abbiano spezzato il legame che li ha sempre uniti. Tuttavia Elijah non si arrende e pensa di portare il suo piccolo Conte in vacanza con lui per qualche giorno, in un luogo dove niente possa disturbarli e dove possano ritrovare ciò che, forse, hanno perduto...ATTENZIONE: SPOILERS stagione 5!!!Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV The Originals.





	1. Parte prima

**It just happens (prima parte)**

_Don't underestimate_  
Your heart is never late  
And love will always find a way

 _It just happens_  
You don't know what's going on  
If it's new or if it's been there since long  
If it's right or wrong

_You fall in love  
You fall in love_

_(“It just happens” – Roxette)_

Il mattino seguente, Elijah si svegliò e allungò una mano per cercare Tristan ma, con sua grande sorpresa e delusione, il giovane Conte non era più nel letto, al suo fianco.

Il senso di vuoto e di perdita che aveva torturato il vampiro Originale per un anno e mezzo tornò a stritolargli il cuore e Elijah, in preda all’angoscia, spalancò gli occhi e si alzò a sedere sul letto, sconvolto all’idea che Tristan potesse essere fuggito mentre lui dormiva. Ma non poteva essere, se ne sarebbe accorto, no?

_E se avesse solo finto di compiacermi per poi scappare di nuovo? Se fosse questo il suo modo di vendicarsi per ciò che ho fatto a lui e alla Strix? Certo, me lo meriterei, ma…_

Tristan, però, non era andato via, non aveva nemmeno lasciato la stanza. Elijah lo vide, vestito di tutto punto e seduto su un’elegante poltrona nella camera da letto. Stava in silenzio e lo guardava con una strana espressione negli occhi, un’espressione che il vampiro Originale non seppe decifrare.

Disprezzo? Rabbia? Oppure forse… solo un’infinita malinconia?

“Tristan, sei già alzato? Credevo che…” era insolito, infatti. Il giovane Conte amava dormire, sebbene come vampiro non ne avesse bisogno, e comunque era solito poltrire a letto anche quando si svegliava, concedendosi il lusso di godere della morbidezza dei cuscini e della freschezza delle lenzuola.

“Credevi che me ne fossi andato, vero? Ammetto che ci ho pensato, ma poi ho preferito non farlo” disse Tristan. Il suo sguardo pareva perdersi lontano, in pensieri decisamente non felici.

Elijah non trovò nulla da dire. Il suo timore era dunque giustificato e Tristan aveva realmente pensato di andarsene. Quella notte, la passione che c’era stata tra loro, l’intimità che credeva di aver ritrovato con lui, non avevano significato nulla per il Conte De Martel…

“Non posso fare nulla per rimediare, quindi? Ho lasciato tutto per venirti a cercare, Tristan, persino la mia famiglia… ho delegato ogni cosa a Klaus, non pensavo che avrei mai fatto qualcosa del genere, ma non potevo sopportare l’idea di averti perso” confessò Elijah, per la prima volta disposto ad aprire il suo cuore al giovane amante. In quel momento, nudo nel letto, di fronte a un Tristan altero e distaccato, era pronto a mortificarsi pur di farsi perdonare.

“Non sono in collera con te” replicò calmo il Conte, “e soprattutto non per ciò che hai fatto a me. Ma non riesco a tollerare il pensiero di ciò che hai fatto alla Strix. Hai lasciato che Klaus, Marcel e la loro feccia massacrassero tutti i membri della Strix di New Orleans, vampiri che erano la tua discendenza, la  _nostra_ discendenza. E tutto questo solo per aver creduto alle menzogne di quella deprimente vampira che caccia di notte e si nasconde nell’oscurità quando splende il sole…”

“Potrei dirti che ero soggiogato dall’incantesimo di Inadu, ma non voglio cercare alibi. Hai ragione e io stesso sono disgustato da ciò che ho permesso accadesse” disse Elijah. “Tuttavia sono venuto a cercarti per rimediare e per aiutarti a reclutare nuovi membri per la Strix.”

“Lo so, è per questo che non me ne sono andato” ribatté laconico Tristan. “Avrei potuto farlo e lo sai benissimo, ma ho preferito guardarti in faccia, parlarti e dirti chiaramente perché non potrà più essere come prima.”

“Nemmeno io voglio che sia come prima” replicò Elijah con veemenza. “ _Prima_  è tutto ciò che ti ho fatto in questi secoli, è tutte le volte in cui ti ho abbandonato… non voglio più che sia così.”

Fece per alzarsi dal letto, nudo così com’era, voleva stringere Tristan tra le braccia e riportarlo con sé tra le lenzuola, riprendere ciò che avevano iniziato quella notte… ma il Conte lo bloccò con un semplice gesto della mano.

“Vestiti e preparati, poi scenderemo a fare colazione” gli disse. “Hai detto di volermi aiutare nella mia rifondazione della Strix. Sta bene, te lo concedo. Non ho più niente da fare qui a Vienna ed è mia intenzione partire per Praga il prima possibile. Tu potrai venire con me. Vai pure in bagno a prepararti, io ti attendo nella hall e… non scapperò, hai la mia parola.”

Dette queste parole, Tristan si alzò dalla poltrona e si avviò verso la porta. Elijah lo guardò lasciare la stanza e non uscì dal letto finché non se ne fu andato. Era assurdo, ma si sentiva stranamente imbarazzato. Non aveva mai provato disagio a mostrarsi nudo di fronte a Tristan, anzi, spesso si divertiva a provocarlo, ma quel nuovo Tristan freddo e calmo gli pareva un’altra persona. Era come se i loro rapporti di potere si fossero ribaltati e adesso era lui a sentirsi inadeguato, a cercare di fare il possibile per compiacere la sua creatura.

Mentre si preparava, Elijah continuò a pensare a ciò che aveva detto Tristan e al modo in cui si stava comportando con lui. Un sottile timore cominciò a farsi strada nella mente del vampiro Originale, tormentandolo: forse il massacro della Strix era stata l’ultima goccia che aveva spento una volta per tutte l’amore di Tristan per lui? Forse, dopo più di mille anni, il Conte De Martel si era stancato dei continui abbandoni e nel suo cuore non era rimasto più niente che lo unisse al suo Sire, se non l’antico legame di sangue?

No, non poteva essere questo, non poteva permetterlo.

Non poteva aver ritrovato Tristan soltanto per perderlo definitivamente, non ora che aveva compreso quanto lo amasse e quanto non potesse fare a meno di lui.

No. Elijah non lo avrebbe accettato senza lottare. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per risvegliare l’amore nel cuore del suo piccolo Conte, si sarebbe fatto perdonare a qualunque costo. Non poteva più rinunciare a lui, senza di lui non c’era luce, non c’era calore… rimaneva solo il mondo oscuro e triste di Antoinette e dei suoi amici puristi. Come aveva anche solo potuto pensare per un istante di condannarsi a una simile prigionia?

Doveva riconquistare Tristan e doveva farlo subito, ripartendo proprio dall’inizio del loro rapporto.

Sì, adesso sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto.

Quando Elijah scese nella hall dell’hotel con la sua valigia, Tristan era seduto in uno dei comodi divani, ma la sua espressione era piuttosto imbronciata: era chiaro che il giovane Conte era seccato di averlo dovuto attendere tanto. Non appena Tristan vide Elijah, infatti, si alzò di scatto e andò verso di lui ostentando un certo nervosismo.

“Insomma, dovevi solo farti una doccia e indossare un vestito e ci hai impiegato più di mezz’ora!” protestò. “Non ti avevo detto che volevo fare colazione prima di prendere il treno per Praga? Avrei voluto tornare al Café Central per fare colazione con calma, invece non ne avremo la possibilità, il treno parte a mezzogiorno in punto e…”

“I programmi sono cambiati, piccolo Conte” gli disse Elijah a bassa voce, prendendolo per un polso e guidandolo gentilmente verso l’uscita. “Adesso andremo a fare colazione al Café Central come volevi tu e potrai gustare tutte le prelibatezze che vorrai.”

“Ma il treno per Praga…”

“Come ti ho già detto, i programmi per l’immediato futuro sono cambiati, Tristan. Non partiremo per Praga quest’oggi, ma ci concederemo una vacanza. E’ già tutto prenotato e i biglietti per il treno li ho comprati online” lo interruppe il vampiro Originale, sempre mormorandogli all’orecchio, tenendoselo vicino e camminando con lui fuori dal lussuoso hotel e verso la rinomata pasticceria viennese.

I ruoli erano tornati quelli di sempre e, di fronte a questo Elijah di nuovo sicuro di sé e deciso, Tristan non poté fare altro che lasciarsi guidare, domandandosi che cosa avesse escogitato il suo Sire. Comunque, la prospettiva di poter fare una colazione deliziosa al Café Central abbatteva già di per sé molte delle sue difese.

Poco più tardi, Elijah e Tristan erano seduti ad un elegante tavolino della lussuosa pasticceria, con una scelta dei più tipici e irresistibili dolcetti viennesi davanti a loro. Elijah prendeva un caffè, mentre Tristan sorseggiava graziosamente una tazza di cioccolata calda, già placato.

“Bene, adesso si può sapere che cosa ti è venuto in mente? Una vacanza? E dove vorresti andare?” lo interrogò il giovane Conte, ma Elijah si limitò a guardarlo con un sorriso accattivante e rispose in modo vago alle sue domande.

“Voglio collaborare con te alla ricostruzione della Strix, come ti ho promesso” gli disse, “ma entrambi viaggiamo per il mondo da un anno e mezzo e ritengo che sia giunto il momento di concederci una vacanza rilassante e riposante. Ci attendono altre battaglie e un po’ di relax ci farà bene.”

Elijah non lo disse, ma sperava anche che una vacanza a due, tutta per loro, sarebbe servita a recuperare il rapporto che andava disfacendosi. Per troppo tempo non si era occupato del suo piccolo Conte e adesso avrebbe dedicato alcuni giorni solo a lui, in una sorta di  _luna di miele_.

“E, di grazia, potrei sapere dove hai intenzione di andare?”

“Vorrei che fosse una sorpresa, anche se lo capirai quando saliremo sul treno” replicò Elijah. “Non temere, ho scelto un luogo che ti piacerà sicuramente e comunque vi resteremo una settimana, dopo di che partiremo per Praga, come avevi pianificato.”

Tristan scrollò il capo, arrendendosi alle parole enigmatiche del suo Sire e preferendo dedicarsi invece a gustare la squisita cioccolata e i deliziosi dolcetti che aveva davanti a sé, mentre Elijah si sentiva ribollire il sangue nelle vene già ammirandolo mentre si godeva la colazione con eleganza e una sorta di piacere sensuale. Se non fossero stati in un luogo pubblico avrebbe desiderato sfogare subito ciò che quella visione gli aveva fatto venire in mente, ma si consolò pensando che, nella settimana che si era concesso col suo Tristan, avrebbe indugiato più e più volte a soddisfare anche ogni piacere e voglia carnale… Erano stati lontani per troppo tempo e Elijah aveva bisogno di sentire Tristan in ogni fibra del suo essere, fino in fondo, più e più volte, per non separarsi mai più da lui.

Conclusa la colazione e pagato il conto, Elijah chiamò un taxi per la stazione dalla quale sarebbero partiti per la loro vacanza. Tristan apprese solo quando ebbe il biglietto in mano che la loro destinazione erano le romantiche montagne e boschi della Carinzia, nell’Austria Meridionale.

“Boschi e montagne?” obiettò, quando furono saliti sul treno, nello scompartimento di prima classe prenotato da Elijah. “E questo sarebbe un luogo adatto a me? Mi sembra piuttosto un posto popolato da barbari… del resto la tua famiglia non proveniva da quelle parti?”

“I Mikaelson sono originari della Scandinavia, ma è vero, durante la nostra fuga abbiamo attraversato anche le Alpi austriache” rispose Elijah, divertito. “Ed è proprio per questo che voglio che andiamo in quei luoghi. Mille anni fa ho commesso un terribile errore, ho fatto la scelta sbagliata che poi ha condizionato tutte le nostre vite: con questa vacanza voglio, in un certo senso, ricominciare da capo e capire come sarebbe stato se avessi scelto di portarti via con me, invece di abbandonarti.”

A quelle parole tenere e appassionate, che lo lasciarono del tutto sbalordito, Tristan non seppe ribattere. Si limitò ad arrossire violentemente e a d abbassare lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e sentendosi improvvisamente e ancora una volta totalmente indifeso, inerme e in balia del suo Sire.

**Fine prima parte**

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Nonostante volesse ostentare un supremo e altezzoso distacco, Tristan rimase piacevolmente stupito dalla bellezza dell’Hotel&Spa Falkensteiner, che Elijah aveva scelto come loro residenza durante la breve vacanza in Carinzia che aveva deciso di concedersi con il giovane Conte. Aveva prenotato una suite per una settimana e i due avrebbero potuto trascorrere il loro tempo a passeggiare su suggestivi sentieri di montagna, ammirare paesaggi incantevoli e rilassarsi con l’idromassaggio e la sauna che la struttura metteva a loro disposizione.

Elijah sperava che quei giorni, in cui sarebbero stati soli e lontani da ogni preoccupazione, avrebbero aiutato lui e Tristan a spiegarsi, chiarirsi, parlarsi e ritrovare il legame che li aveva uniti, un legame che aveva resistito per più di mille anni alle prove più dure: separazioni, abbandoni, la crudeltà del container e l’ultima, l’atroce prigionia nelle segrete di villa Mikaelson. Il vampiro Originale temeva che quella fosse stata la pugnalata definitiva, che avesse reciso quel legame… e adesso voleva solo recuperarlo, perché senza l’amore di Tristan niente avrebbe avuto più alcun senso.

Eppure sembrava proprio che l’idea di Elijah non avesse avuto successo perché, nei primi giorni di permanenza, Tristan non si era minimamente avvicinato a lui; certo, si godeva quella vacanza inaspettata e i piaceri di ogni tipo che ne derivavano. Gustava con eleganza i cibi raffinati offerti dall’hotel, partecipava alle escursioni organizzate dal suo Sire mostrando interesse e energia, si lasciava cullare dal benessere di massaggi, sauna e idromassaggio… e la notte non si sottraeva agli assalti amorosi di Elijah.

Ma era proprio questo il punto: pareva quasi che Tristan avesse accettato la vacanza a scatola chiusa e che adesso volesse approfittare di tutto ciò che di piacevole aveva da regalare, compresi i piaceri sessuali di cui godeva la notte con Elijah. Non vi era una reale partecipazione emotiva o, perlomeno, il giovane Conte non ne mostrava alcuna. Elijah cominciava a sentirsi davvero a disagio in presenza di Tristan, come mai era accaduto prima. Il Conte era cordiale con lui, nel suo modo spesso ironico e leggero, non aveva mai fatto parola di quello che Elijah aveva fatto a lui o alla Strix, non aveva più parlato di Antoinette e di ciò che il vampiro Originale le aveva promesso; niente chiedeva, niente rinfacciava, ma sembrava anche che niente gli interessasse davvero.

Elijah iniziava a pensare di aver fallito completamente con lui, che anche questa vacanza non sarebbe servita a niente e che il cuore di Tristan si fosse ormai chiuso per sempre, qualsiasi cosa lui potesse fare o tentare per riaverlo.

Il quarto giorno, Elijah aveva organizzato una passeggiata lungo un sentiero che si snodava tra i boschi per poi raggiungere un delizioso laghetto, nelle cui acque si riflettevano il verde degli alberi e l’azzurro intenso del cielo di montagna. La passeggiata era piacevole e non molto impegnativa, svolgendosi su un ampio sentiero che si inoltrava tra la vegetazione e rimaneva dunque riparato dal sole. Tristan sembrava soddisfatto della scelta del suo Sire ma, del resto, tutto ciò che accadeva in quella vacanza pareva compiacerlo in superficie senza però toccare le emozioni più profonde, le corde del suo cuore.

“Capisco perché hai scelto questi posti per la nostra  _vacanza_ , Elijah” disse ad una certo punto Tristan, in tono leggero. “I boschi ricordano molto quelli che circondavano la Corte di Marsiglia, i luoghi dove ci siamo conosciuti e dov’è iniziata la nostra reciproca maledizione.”

“Dunque ritieni una maledizione il nostro legame?” domandò Elijah, in tono cupo. La delusione lo stava sopraffacendo e le parole di Tristan sembravano sottolineare sempre di più la profondità dell’abisso che ormai li separava.

“Beh, non è ciò che hai detto sempre anche tu riferendoti al momento in cui mi hai trasformato? Dicevi che  _la tua vita era intrecciata per sempre come una maledizione alla mia spregevole vita_ o qualcosa di simile, non ricordo esattamente” replicò Tristan, quasi l’argomento per lui non avesse la minima importanza.

“E’ vero, per molto tempo è questo che ho pensato, ma da più di un anno ormai…”

“Invece ricordo molto bene qualche altro particolare” lo interruppe il giovane Conte, divertito, cambiando argomento. “Per qualche strana ragione, forse per la curiosità portata dalla novità, mi ero lasciato affascinare da quel barbaro giunto alla mia Corte sotto falso nome e facevo di tutto per cercare di sedurti. Lo rammenti, Elijah?”

Elijah lo rammentava fin troppo bene e adesso quei ricordi lo straziavano: se solo avesse ceduto alle lusinghe del viziato ragazzino, del figlio del Conte abituato ad avere tutto ciò che chiedeva, forse allora… forse le loro esistenze sarebbero state diverse e lui, ora, non avrebbe perduto l’amore di Tristan.

“Ero davvero un piccolo ingenuo, allora. Ricordi che dichiaravo ad alta voce che sarei andato a cavalcare nel bosco da solo, senza le mie guardie, quando sapevo che tu potevi sentirmi? Ero talmente sciocco da desiderare che tu mi seguissi e mi aggredissi nel bosco… in un bosco come questo” riprese il Conte, guardandosi attorno con un leggero sorriso. “Non sapevo nemmeno a cosa sarei andato incontro, eppure, in qualche oscuro e perverso modo, lo desideravo.”

Elijah si fermò e si voltò a guardare Tristan, cercando di comprendere se dovesse leggere tra le righe, se quello fosse una sorta di invito a prenderlo adesso come non aveva fatto allora, se quel sorrisetto che aleggiava sulle sue labbra fosse una provocazione. Sarebbe stato tipico dello spregiudicato Conte De Martel, ma cosa avrebbe potuto significare? Un altro modo insolito di godere di quella vacanza o l’ammissione di un desiderio troppo a lungo trattenuto?

“Tuttavia tu non approfittasti mai delle mie offerte fin troppo palesi” tagliò corto Tristan, riprendendo il cammino, “e chissà, forse adesso te ne penti…”

“Tristan, io…” cominciò a dire Elijah, frustrato dal comportamento imprevedibile del giovane. Fu interrotto dal suono del suo cellulare. Non era proprio il momento adatto per una chiamata, quello, e per un attimo il vampiro Originale fu tentato di non rispondere. Tuttavia cambiò subito idea quando lesse sul display il nome di chi lo stava chiamando: Klaus.

“Perdonami, è Niklaus, devo rispondere alla chiamata” disse Elijah.

“Prego, fai pure” ribatté Tristan sempre con quel sorrisetto ironico, quasi a voler dire  _Non sia mai che ti impedisca di rispondere a una chiamata della tua preziosissima famiglia_ …

Mentre Elijah parlava al telefono col fratello, Tristan proseguì lungo il sentiero, ammirando la bellezza del bosco attorno a lui e gustando la pace che vi regnava. Era vero, anche se non se ne era reso conto aveva proprio bisogno di una vacanza, di staccare da tutti i pensieri, dalle preoccupazioni riguardo Aurora, la Strix, i Mikaelson… i Mikaelson che, a quanto pareva, non volevano lasciarlo in pace nemmeno a così grande distanza e avevano trovato il modo di introdursi anche in quei pochi giorni di riposo.

Tristan si sedette su una grande roccia piatta e rimase ad attendere Elijah, guardando i raggi del sole che filtravano tra i rami degli alberi e immergendosi nei ricordi del suo passato, quando ancora non aveva conosciuto il dolore del tradimento e dell’abbandono, quando era ancora un ragazzo spocchioso, viziato, fondamentalmente inconsapevole di cosa fosse la vita vera…

Elijah lo raggiunse solo dopo diversi minuti e sul volto aveva un’espressione preoccupata.

“Quali nuove da New Orleans? Non buone, da ciò che leggo sul tuo volto. In caso dovessi tornare indietro, ti informo che non ho intenzione di rinunciare ai giorni di vacanza che hai prenotato e…”

Il vampiro Originale lo interruppe bruscamente.

“Niklaus mi ha riferito che c’è stato un attacco dei vampiri puristi guidati da Greta, hanno cercato di assalire Hayley e Hope a Mystic Falls” disse, cupo. “Le cose sono andate molto meglio del previsto: Niklaus e Rebekah si trovavano in visita e hanno respinto quei folli e poi… Greta ha tentato di uccidere Hayley, ma l’intervento di Hope ha risolto la situazione. I poteri di quella ragazzina sono davvero incredibili: la rabbia nel vedere Greta assalire sua madre è stata tale da spingerla a scatenare tutta la sua energia. Ha ucciso Greta e tutti i vampiri superstiti. Non esiste più alcuna minaccia da parte dei puristi.”

“Ah, molto bene” commentò Tristan, con noncuranza. “Immagino che, tuttavia, vorrai partire immediatamente per New Orleans e verificare con i tuoi occhi che la tua famiglia e la tua preziosa lupetta stiano bene e che non rimanga più nemmeno uno di quei malinconici notturni…”

Elijah si diresse con passo deciso verso Tristan, lo afferrò per le spalle e lo rimise in piedi, guardandolo bene in volto.

“No, non ho nessuna intenzione di partire” dichiarò con fermezza, gli occhi neri che incatenavano quelli azzurri del suo più giovane compagno. “Niklaus e Hope hanno distrutto la minaccia dei vampiri puristi, la mia famiglia non corre alcun pericolo e io  _voglio passare questi giorni con te_.”

L’intensità e la veemenza con cui Elijah pronunciò queste parole fu tale da turbare Tristan che, suo malgrado, non riuscì più a mantenere la patina di distacco che si era imposto. A disagio, sentendosi arrossire, cercò di rispondere con una delle solite battute ironiche che usava per difendersi.

“Meglio così, allora, perché ti avevo già detto che non avrei rinunciato alle mie meritate vacanze per la tua famiglia…” iniziò a dire, ma il vampiro Originale lo interruppe di nuovo.

“Non vuoi capire ciò che ho detto, Tristan? Io ho lasciato la mia famiglia per venire a cercare  _te_ , pur sapendo che correva dei pericoli. Ho lasciato a Niklaus il compito di vegliare sui nostri cari e non l’avevo mai fatto prima, per nessun altro… e non lo farei per nessun altro, in effetti. L’ho fatto per te, Tristan. Per la prima volta in tutta la mia esistenza ti ho  _scelto_ , ti ho preferito alla mia famiglia. E non voglio tornare a New Orleans perché ho ancora la speranza che ciò che ho fatto significhi qualcosa per te” esclamò, stringendo con forza le spalle di Tristan e fissandolo con occhi che mandavano bagliori.

Il fuoco di quello sguardo parve consumare le ultime resistenze del giovane Conte…

“Allora” iniziò, titubante come raramente si era mostrato, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, “se lo desideri, dopo la vacanza potremo tornare a New Orleans invece di recarci a Praga. Del resto, se tua nipote Hope ha distrutto tutti i vampiri puristi non c’è più così tanta urgenza di reclutare un esercito di membri della Strix e quindi…”

Elijah trasalì a quelle parole. Tristan non aveva detto niente di particolare, ma lui conosceva ormai da secoli il suo piccolo Conte e comprendeva che quella sua proposta era il modo indiretto che usava per fargli capire che voleva venirgli incontro, compiacerlo. Avrebbe rinunciato al viaggio a Praga per tornare con lui a New Orleans dalla sua famiglia e non c’era modo migliore, da parte di Tristan, per dimostrare che, dopo tutto, lo amava ancora e voleva renderlo felice. Strinse il giovane Conte tra le braccia e iniziò a baciarlo con intensità, mentre il cuore gli ardeva in petto sentendo che, finalmente, Tristan rispondeva al suo bacio con la stessa profondità, con la stessa passione.

Lo sollevò tra le braccia e si inoltrò con lui fuori dal sentiero, in una piccola radura riparata in mezzo agli alberi, dove lo distese e, sempre baciandolo, cominciò a spogliarlo e a liberarsi dei suoi abiti.

“Ma cosa fai?” protestò Tristan, ma questa volta con ben poca convinzione. “Non puoi gettarmi sull’erba in questo modo, i miei vestiti si sporcheranno e si rovineranno e poi… potrebbe passare qualcuno sul sentiero e…”

“Non mi interessa” replicò Elijah, scandendo bene le parole. Ben presto furono entrambi nudi e i baci di Elijah si fecero più prolungati, languidi e umidi, mentre le sue mani scendevano ad accarezzare la pelle liscia del giovane Conte.

“Era questo che volevi, non è così, Milord? Il piccolo figlio del Conte desiderava essere aggredito in mezzo ai boschi da un barbaro” mormorò malizioso Elijah, mentre lo toccava sempre più intimamente. “A quanto pare, sebbene a distanza di secoli, il tuo desiderio è stato esaudito!”

Tristan tentò un’altra sterile protesta, ma Elijah gli chiuse la bocca con la sua e riprese a baciarlo profondamente, esplorandolo con la lingua e beandosi del suo sapore. Lo prese lentamente e i loro corpi si fusero in uno solo, muovendosi con lo stesso ritmo, ritrovando l’unisono di sempre. Elijah volle far durare quell’amplesso il più a lungo possibile, rallentando i movimenti, fermandosi quando stavano per raggiungere l’apice, recuperando secoli di occasioni perdute nella meravigliosa danza del piacere che conduceva con il suo amante. Passato e presente si confondevano mentre i loro corpi intrecciati si cercavano e si trovavano, in un’infinita successione di spinte, gemiti e ansiti. Trascorsero ore, o forse millenni, prima che, con un’ultima spinta decisa, Elijah giungesse all’orgasmo insieme a Tristan, le loro voci fuse insieme in un unico grido di estasi completa.

Poi, mentre i loro corpi restavano allacciati, Elijah prese a ricoprire di piccoli, teneri e delicati baci il volto di Tristan, la fronte liscia, i capelli scompigliati, le guance piene, la bocca morbida, le palpebre abbassate, per poi ricominciare da capo, come a volersi imprimere sulle labbra ogni tratto dei suoi lineamenti, ogni millimetro del suo amato viso. Ogni bacio era un balsamo per il cuore di Elijah, ogni bacio distruggeva tutto ciò che lo aveva allontanato da Tristan e lo ricongiungeva a lui, in quel momento e per sempre. Ogni bacio cementava nuovamente quel legame che li univa ormai da un millennio e che aveva temuto si fosse perduto. Ogni bacio cancellava l’oscurità che aveva invaso il suo animo nei lunghi mesi con i vampiri puristi e con Antoinette e poi in quel terribile anno e mezzo trascorso alla disperata ricerca di Tristan. La luce era ritornata nel suo cuore e tutto sembrava splendere come rivestito di una patina d’oro, mentre i raggi del sole filtravano in mezzo alle foglie e facevano brillare i riccioli ribelli del giovane Conte. In quella piccola radura, a contatto con la natura e con la sua essenza più selvaggia, Elijah comprendeva che non aveva alcun bisogno di cacciare di notte o di predare per sentire la completezza del suo essere umano e vampiro.

Bastava essere con Tristan, perdersi e ritrovarsi in lui, farsi illuminare dalla sua luce che finalmente splendeva di nuovo… solo questo era necessario a Elijah per essere se stesso, integro, completo. Uomo, vampiro, gentiluomo, barbaro, la molteplice e sfaccettata natura del vampiro Originale si rifletteva e rispecchiava in quella della sua Creatura, senza più dover celare o reprimere alcuna parte.

Accolto nel corpo e nel cuore di Tristan, Elijah aveva ritrovato la sua vera identità.

 

**FINE**


End file.
